


Years of Suffering

by maysachilles



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: A Court of Thorns and Roses - Freeform, ACOTAR - Freeform, Amarantha - Freeform, F/M, Rhysand - Freeform, Under the Mountain - Freeform, feyre - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maysachilles/pseuds/maysachilles
Summary: TW!! Hints of rape/non-consensual sexual acts. Please don't read if this triggers you!





	Years of Suffering

**Author's Note:**

> TW!! Hints of rape/non-consensual sexual acts. Please don't read if this triggers you!

Forty-eight damned years she had been under the mountain. Forty-eight years she'd been tortured to the point of no saving. As part of the Inner Circle and one of Rhysand's most trusted friends, she had accompanied him in going to the party Amarantha set that led to destruction. Rhys had become known as her whore and Aloris would do anything to save him from that fate, but she was rendered powerless under the mountain.

She thought back to Velaris - to Cassian, Mor, Amren, _Azriel..._

She had to stop thinking of them, or she was sure she would resort to tears. She just hoped they were okay and safe.

While Rhys may have been her whore, Amarantha soon came to use Aloris as her pet, chaining her up, torturing her for everyone to see. Rhysand would be forced to watch as the light in her eyes faded. He hoped that if one of them got out of here safely, it would be here. Though she thought the same of him.

Some of the scars wouldn't fade from her body, the torture she had endured had been too much for even her fae healing to face.

She thought it couldn't get any worse, until Amarantha had decided to make Aloris her whore, too. Aloris knew she'd be punished for it, but she resisted at Amarantha's touch. The only person she ever wanted touching her was Azriel, and she was fearful that she'd accidentally send something down the bond with Amarantha's touch.

Amarantha didn't care that she had resisted, if anything it speared her on more, holding down the Illyrian female, restricting all her movements. Amarantha whispered things in her ear, but she took no notice of them, only trying to move her breathing to its normal pace. One hand pinned Aloris down to the bed, and the other moved down her body until Amarantha got to the place she desired.

Her hand slipped inside of Aloris, and the criers heard from the Illyrian only gave her more pleasure, pumping until she had enough. By the end, Aloris had tears welling up in her eyes, staring at the ceiling emotionless. She daren't move, not even a muscle. Amarantha smiled with victory as she left the female, who started shaking violently as soon as she left. She felt so violated, she didn't know if she'd ever feel normal again.

_Aloris._

Rhys had spoken through her mind, clearly hearing her pleas, but she refused to answer. She wasn't sure how she'd ever be able to look him in the eye again.

When Feyre Archeron had arrived within the forty-ninth year, she had endured torture of her own, but in the end she had saved them all. She led to the fall of Amarantha, but not before she had fallen herself. 

Aloris watched as Rhys took a step back in pain when she had died. But he soon, with the help of the other High Lords, brought her back. Feyre Archeron was now Fae. And Aloris was now free. 


End file.
